


Losing Simon

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: The boy kept appearing. Why was Jace the only one who could see him?





	Losing Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching Lost Girl and Teen Wolf. (Spoilers!) Inspired by the episodes where Bo and Stiles get taken from reality. Of course, I've read, seen, and watched the Shadowhunter series but mostly I go off the tv series. I don't own anything, just play in this universe.
> 
> NOTE: Please pay attention, I wrote the Simon parts as an interactive memory. If you don't pay attention you might get lost or confused. Also, don't know where I got the purple from but I looked it up and I like what it represents for Simon.

“It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards,' says the White Queen to Alice.”

― [Lewis Carroll](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/8164.Lewis_Carroll)               

                     [Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2375385)

 

Jace wakes up for his shift at the communications center. He groans rolling over and startles when he comes face to face with a boy in his bed. Wait, Jace frowns the boy isn’t in his bed.

It feels like a second sight has taken over his eyes. The boy is on his stomach, face almost hidden in the purple pillowcase. The short wavy black hair is in disarray, he has bushy eyebrows, a button nose, pouty pinkish lips. He is making tiny puffing noises as he exhales from his mouth, his bare skin which shows he doesn’t have a shirt on is pale, like he doesn’t get enough sun.

Jace reaches out a hand and the vision disappears. He runs a hand over his face and soothes back his blonde locks from his forehead. He must be tired still, he’ll make sure to take a nap later. Or it might be another special thing about him because of the angel blood. He should ask Clary, she will be on shift with him.

£

Jace stares at the monitor showing maps of the lay lines in New York. Magnus needs the strongest location so they could send a greater demon back to hell, they had captured him in a boating house near the Jade Wolf. It had given them intelligible information on Valentine and the Circle. It bugged Jace that it seemed smug about something. Magnus said it was just playing mind games to escape or gain a bargain.

Clary showed up with a tablet in her hands, “Hey, Jace.” She barely looked up at him. Jace moved to stand beside her, “Hey. Can I ask you something?” She nodded. “Have you been having second sights? Like maybe a memory.”

Clary frowned looking around the room, no one was paying attention to them. “No. Do you think it’s a pure angel blood thing?” Jace shrugged crossing his arms.

“Oh, look at him. Brooding Captain America face,” a voice said from his left. He turned seeing the boy from earlier dressed in a blue v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, purple zipper sweater opened, converse on his feet. Jace blinked and the boy was gone.

Clary was looking at him warily, “You ok?” Jace rubbed his face. “Yeah, I think so. Maybe am just tired. Valentine, the Circle and the Clave. Stressed out a bit.” Clary nodded, “I've been having nightmares since Luke was injured. And knowing that Valentine has my mom just isn’t making things any better.”

Jace nodded, “We need vacation time. Maybe Magnus can portal us to a beach somewhere.” Clary smiled. Alec came up onto the platform, “Did you find a strong lay line? We need to send that greater demon back to hell.” Jace confirmed, “Yeah. There's a lay line not too far from the boat house. It’s weird though, it’s new. Can that happen? Doesn’t powerful magic need to happen in that location.”

Alec frowned at the monitor, “Yeah it does. I’ll have Magnus check it out. Oh, he’s at the Hunter's Moon portal-ing supplies for Luke. He might not be in range for a call. Jace would you go wait for him? Then you can back him up at the lay line.” Jace smiled, “Sure thing. You want to join.”

Alec sighed, “Actually, I have Shadowhunter business to deal with Clary for the Clave.” Clary looked worried but they said good bye to Jace. The walk would help him clear his head.

£

The Hunter's Moon was crowded with Downworlders. It seemed they had all heard about the supply run Magnus was doing.  Magnus tended to bring a few extra things that he thought would be fun to sell at the bar.  Jace took a seat next to an empty bar stool. Maia stepped up to him holding a beer. “What brings you here Jace,” she questioned cleaning up the bar around him which was a bit sticky.

“Need to talk to Magnus about the greater demon,” Jace said grabbing onto the empty stool next to him as a warlock tried to take it. The female warlock sneered at Jace but took a booth in the corner instead. Maia raised an eyebrow, “Are you waiting on someone.” Jace frowned down at his hands, “No, I don’t think so.” He released the stool and someone slide right on it.

It was the boy again, “Thanks buddy. I need a pint of O’ positive. Long day, my mom forced food on me. I threw it up on the way over. It was gross.” He was dressed in a pink dress shirt, black pants, a purple tie, and black polished shoes. He smiled flashing a bit of fang.

Jace grinned but he blinked again and the boy was gone. He frowned. “Whoa that was weird,” Maia said as she watched such quick emotion play on Jace’s face. It was the first time she witnessed such a thing. Jace looked up at Maia, “You didn’t see anyone next to me right now, right,” asking as he took a sip of beer.

Maia frowned, “No. Did you see anyone next to you,” asking as a fairy waved at her for a refill. Jace sighed rubbing his eyes, “No just tired. I feel very tired.” Maia nodded and walked down to the fairy to refill his glass. Jace picked at the label of his beer.

“Hello Shadowhunter,” Magnus said sitting on the empty stool, “You weren’t the one I was expecting but am assuming the Nephilim have a solution to our problem.” Maia placed a martini before Magnus who smiled at her and sipped at the drink.

“Why is your hair purple,” Jace asked pretty much out of the blue. Magnus blinked at him frowning, “It just is. It was a few days ago that I looked up into a mirror and saw it was that color. I don’t even remember doing it but I’ve decided to own it.” Jace rubbed at his temples, “Um, there’s a lay line right next to the boathouse. Looks new, Alec wants us to check it out. See if it’s safe to send the greater demon through.”

Magnus sipped at his drink frowning, “That’s pretty difficult to accomplish.” Jace nodded, “That’s what we thought. Let’s check it out.” Magnus downed the drink and then headed towards the back of the bar. A portal was created and they walked thou.

£

They walked the area. Magnus tried different spells to locate how the lay line came to be but they got nothing. Jace stood next to it, the blue light of Magnus' visual spell showing him where it was. He reached out and touched the line and gasped as his mind filled with images:

The boy was fighting beside Jace, shouting at him to duck…

Jace and the boy drinking and laughing…

The boy talking to a smirking Alec at the communications center...

The boy sneering at Valentine flashing vampire teeth…

The boy sparring with Izzy…

The boy was crying…

The boy dancing...

The boy singing…

The boy talking with Luke, Magnus and Raphael…

The phantom feeling of being pressed into a wall by a sneering boy…

Carrying the boy to a grave while Clary cried…

The boy laughing with Clary

Then an image of the boy coming to the Institute as a mundane, talking a mile a minute, the feel of his hand in Jace's…

£

Jace wakes up in Magnus’ spare bedroom. He sat up in the bed gasping for air, his head pounding and his stomach wanting to vomit. “Calm down Jace. You're safe,” Alec’s voice said in its calm tone. His parabatai laid gentle hands on him forcing him back down. Jace groaned at the pain.

“Here, drink this,” Magnus said appearing in the room with Clary and Izzy all looking worried. Jace sipped at the drink, it made him feel so much better. “What is this stuff,” Jace asked finishing off the rest of the drink.

Magnus smiled, “Hangover cure. Fined tuned it for centuries, works wonders.” Jace nodded he did feel a lot better. He laid back down, “What happened? I feel like I got rubbed over by a bus.” Everyone looked towards Alec, “Magnus said you touched the lay line. Which shouldn't have been a problem but it shocked you some how.” Jace nodded remembering it.

“I felt it at the Institute, the girls brought me here after Magnus contacted us,” Alec says touching Jace’s leg. The contact seemed to sooth the bond they had. Jace nodded sinking deeper into his pillow.

“Jesus Jace, you scared us. Don’t do that again,” the boy from earlier was leaning over him. Jace jerked away from him surprised to see him so close. He was in p.j.s that were blue and had a shield on the chest. “Look you even got me out of bed in my p.j.s. Running through the city in my fuzzy bunny slippers is not cool.” Jace looked down at the boy’s feet. He wore purple bunny heads that were marked with black dirt from running through the streets.

“Who are you,” Jace asked the boy who frowned placing his hand gently on his forehead. Jace couldn’t feel any heat from him, he almost couldn’t feel the touch. “Clary said the demon knocked you on your ass not your head,” the boy said sitting down on the bed. He didn’t knowledge anyone in the room.

“Jace, who are you talking to,” Alec asked coming closer to them. Jace kept his eyes on the boy trying not to blink. “There’s a boy I’ve been seeing. I don’t know who he is but when I touched the lay line, it’s like my memory rebooted. I remember every moment with him. We all know him,” Jace said moving closer to the boy holding onto his wrist tightly. The boy winced but didn’t remove Jace’s hand.

“A boy. A boy we all forgot but you,” Izzy said coming around the bed to Jace’s other side. Clary frowned, “Even me. Cause you all know a lot more people then I know in this world.” Jace weakened his hold on the boy who smiled softly, “What’s going through that head of yours.”

Jace spoke, “I think you knew him first, Clary. He was a mundane but now he is a vampire.” The boy laughed, “That’s funny Wayland. Next, you’ll tell me, the floor will kill me.” Jace smirked, “I did tell you that. The first time we meet.” The boy nodded leaning toward Jace whispering like a secret, “I didn’t believe you then.” Jace crinkled his nose, “Pretty sure you did. Your eyes were huge behind you’re glasses. I thought they would pop out of your head.”

“What’s happening Jace,” Alec asked sitting down behind the boy, reaching out to touch Jace. Jace felt the wrist he held try to jerk away but he clutched it to his chest. “It feels like I’m talking to a memory. His responses are familiar.  Is there something you can do Magnus? See if our memories have been messed with.”

The boy laughed, “I should get going. Just because am a vampire doesn’t mean I don’t need to sleep.” He tried to take his hand back but Jace held it, “Stay until I fell asleep.” The boy tilted his head, “Okay but am not sitting down move over.” Jace wiggled to the other side of the bed focusing on the boy. He laid down flipping onto his stomach, clutching his pillow, and sighing as he relaxed.

Magnus' voice came over them, “Our memories have been messed with. It seems it’s the power of a greater demon. Do you think that it’s the one we have trapped? Does anyone really remember how we trapped it? It should have disappeared if it got its bargain.”

“Say Goodnight Simon,” the boy whispered. Jace smiled, “Goodnight Simon.” The boy smiled eyes closed whispering, “Goodnight Jace.”

“Simon,” Clary said letting the name roll around in her mouth. She thought very hard trying to picture someone. “I don’t know any Simons,” Izzy said frowning as she bit her red lips. Magnus frowned, “I knew a Sherman or was it a Sebastian.” Alec tilted his head feeling Jace calm and content, “Don’t know a Simon either. Especially not a vampire.”

Jace blinked and Simon was gone. He sat up in bed, “He’s gone. I think we need to go question the greater demon. Maybe there’s a way to get Simon back.”

£

Jace stormed into the boat house, “What did you do to Simon?” The greater demon put down a music book, he was reading. He stood on his four legs. “Oh, so it’s the blonde one who figured it out,” his disfigured head glanced at the clock on the night stand. “30 minutes until the deadline. I’m impressed! Many haven’t figured it out. A bargain is a bargain,” he said and Simon appeared. He looked at the demon, “Whoa,” he said backing away.

“Simon,” Jace said feeling his memories slip back into place. He heard the others gasp in shock, “Simon,” they all said in varies tones. Then a group hug started even Alec was at the edge of the circle. Jace smiled as the demon vanished.

“Whoa guys,” Simon said hugging each of them. Jace stood back. Simon frowned, “What?! No hug from Captain America.” Simon came closer to Jace waving his open arms about. Jace almost tackled him into a hug. Simon held him back, “Thanks for saving me.” Jace inhaled his musky scent, “Of course.”

Simon laughed as Jace slowly released him. Simon leaned in and kissed Jace right on the mouth. “I knew you’d come for me,” he whispered as Jace took another kiss. “He took my heart,” Jace whispered back kissing Simon roughly, “Definitely noticed that.”

                                                                        The End

 

 


End file.
